Once Upon a Happenstance
by Voshela
Summary: bella stumbles upon alice in a bar one night. lets see where it leads. read and review and ill continue this story. the first chapter is very short i apologize. rated m for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sit down at the bar and go to order a drink.. "what can I get for you babe?", she says to me. I've been coming to this place at least a couple times a week for months now and I was certain that I'd never seen this woman here before. I'm convinced I would have remembered her face.

"Miss?" She said bringing me out of my haze. "Oh, sorry." I say with slight embarrassment, still a little taken aback by the beauty in front of me. "I'll have a Blue Moon please." "No problem.", she laughs with a wink.

This little pixie of a bartender was quite the sight to see. Standing not much taller than five feet with a petite, slim, and slender build, relatively short, jet black spiky hair and a smile so beautiful it could light up the world, could you blame me for being a little disoriented? But it was her amber eyes that took my breath away. They seemed so deep, warm and inviting I felt as if I could look at them for hours and never become disinterested or bored.

She set down my beer in front of me with a small thud that caused me to once again be pulled away from my thoughts. I mustered up the courage to speak plainly, "So how come I've never seen you here before?", I ask. "I started two days ago.", she said. "I just moved here from Alaska with my family." "Oh I see." I laughed. "So you needed a change of scenery?" "Well it is an improvement, At least the summers aren't an optical illusion here. It's also much more fast-paced, and to top it off I get to meet all sorts of interesting people.", she said with a wink.

I noticed the after-work crowd was beginning to trickle in. She looked around for a moment then back to me and asked, "So stranger, are you going to stick around for a little while?" "That was the plan.", I say with a smile, while trying to remain as cool and collected as possible. "Good, I'll just keep checking on you. Perhaps we can go somewhere and chat when I get off work in a couple hours?" "Absolutely.", I say a bit too quickly. She starts to turn and greet the patrons. "Hey! I didn't get your name.", I call out to her. "Alice.", she says as she extends her hand out to me. I take her hand in mine and with a gentle shake and reply, "Isabella, but please, call me Bella." "Isabella.", she says, as if in thought. "Italian for Beautiful." I laugh at her comment and become slightly bashful, "Yea, I know my name doesn't quite match my personality." She paused and looked at me with a slightly mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow and replied, "That, dear Bella is where you are wrong," as she turned to go and greet other newly arriving patrons.


	2. Author's Note

Just a quick author's note:

I'm soooooooo sorry that it's been so long since i posted. Life, of course has gotten in the way, and i haven't had much time to do anything. I've written a couple chapters on paper but am not so sure about them. if anyone could give me some advice as to what I should do I'd really appreciate it.

Til I fight through my writer's block and get some ideas,

Jamie 3


	3. Chapter 3

So yea, I know you guys have been waiting for months. I am an awful person I know. But I've finally gotten a couple chapters done. So without anymore delaying and no further ado I give you chapter 2!

**I don't own twilight and such, Stephanie you suck.**

I waited around and had a couple more beers, then switched to water while Alice finished cleaning the bar. We chatted every now and then while was in between customers, small talk really, just getting to know one another. When she finally finished cleaning, I grabbed my jacket and headed to wait by the door.

"Bella!" She called for me and met me at the door.

"So, where would you like to go tonight?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't some coffee if you're ok with that," I reply slightly nervous.

"Mmm, coffee sounds amazing, I know a great little place right up the street. We can take my car if you'd like, besides, I can drop you back at your car whenever we decide to go home." She looked at me with a small sideways smile. I could seriously get used to seeing that smile much more often.

We got to her car and I almost fell over when I realized what she was driving: a canary yellow porsche 911. I got into the car carefully as to not mess up her interior, and with her giving me a mishievious glance to the side at me, we were speeding the four short blocks down to the coffee shop..

We walked in the door to the warm aroma of brewing coffee. We walked to the counter ordered our drinks, mine being a tall mocha with a shot of caramel, hazelnut and an extra shot of expresso, her was a tall white chocolate mocha with a hint of mint, interesting i thought. We moved to a small table in the back of the shop and sat down.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Oh boy here we go..

I smiled with a little nervousness, took a deep breath and began to tell her about my years at Forks High with my best friends Angela and Jacob. Angela and I had gone to college together at Washington State me studying Corporate Law and she studied Business Management. Jake stayed behind in forks to take care of his Dad who was wheel-chair bound due to an old war injury in the Gulf. I had come to Forks when i was 16 to live with my Dad when my mom Renee remarried to a minor league baseball player named Phil and wanted so badly to travek with hin but couldn't leave me. So we came up with the agreement I would school at my Dad's and move on from there.

She seems very content just sitting there listening all the while the both of us moving a little closer together. She told me about life in Alaska and her family and how they moved here because her father, Carlisle got offered a job at the local hospital. "So that's how she got the Porsche." I thought. We continued to talk through the night and as the hours flew by the more laughs we shared and before I knew it, the sun was starting to creep over the rooftops of the buildings across the street.

"Oh shit!" I jumped up covering my mouth. " It's morning! Crap! Crap, crap crap!" I glanced down at my cell phone to check the time, it read 6:30am. "I've got to be at work at 9." I say with a groan as I put my head down on the desk in defeat. Alice laughed and shook her head,"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so used to being up this late with the bar and all that I didn't even think to watch time. Come on, let's get you back to your car.."

We pulled back up in front of the bar. I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved to get out of the car after saying goodbye to Alice when she reached over and grabbed my hand, making me stop in my tracks. " I would like to see you again," she said with haste looking at me with nervous eyes, like she was afraid to look away. I paused for a second, still a little surprised, " Sure, I would love that," my face reddening as it formed a smile I couldn't stop. "Well I know you have to work this morning," she hesitated, "and you'll be exhausted by the time you get home tonight, so maybe you could come by the bar tomorrow evening?" I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I have a few personal days so I'm probably going to take the day off and rest, then catch up on some work this afternoon. So maybe I can swing by for a little while tonight?" She looked at me hopefully, " I actually have today off..Perhaps we could get together later this afternoon of early this evening maybe even go to dinner or a movie?"

I giggled,"Alice are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, Yes I guess I am. That is only if you want it to be."

"That sounds great. I'll give you my number so you can call me this afternoon." We exchanged numbers and I opened my door and got out of her car. To my surprise, so did she. " I just wanted to make sure you left safely," she said. I looked at her then to my feet and took another breathe, and pushed myself toward her finally gathering the courage, I took her face in my hands, and gently pressed my lips to hers. She froze for a moment, surprised I imagine, then she softened to my kiss and pushed herself into me, molding her body against mine. A perfect fit.

I had to break the kiss, otherwise I would end up taking her on the hood of her car. However hot it may sound, this simply was not the place or time. I felt the need to wait for her. Most women I met like this would be in my bed by now, but this was different. She, was different. And I was beginning to change.

I finally broke our kiss and the comfortable silence, "Well, as much as I hate to leave, I have to go home and get some rest. Call me this afternoon if you'd like and we can make plans." She smiled and a bit winded she said, "I defiantely will." She got back into her car as I climbed into my Coblat Blue Honda Civic and as I took off down the road to my house, I picked up my phone and dialed my secretary.." Hey James it's Bella, I won't be coming today so just make sure everything is in order tomorrow..Yes, I know I have the presentation tomorrow, it's already prepared..thank you..I'll bring you a six pack of Redbull tomorrow I promise..Alright, bye"

**Well, what do we think so far? Reviews are like caffeine, they always keep me going..**


End file.
